The Perfect Distraction
by sweetsunshine000
Summary: Marui needs to improve his stamina so he asks Yanagi to help him do it. Simple enough, right? Nothing is ever simple with Rikkaidai. Yanagi/Marui.


**Author's Note: Yay! A Yanagi/Marui story! There's got to be more of these. So far, I think there's only one other story besides this one that features this couple. I can't imagine why, though. What's not to love about them? Such a shame. Oh well, I hope you enjoy the story, and be on the lookout for a possible sequel.**

**THE PERFECT DISTRACTION**

"Yanagi, can I talk to you?"

Yanagi paused for a moment in the middle of changing and arched a curious eyebrow at Marui. It was after practice in the tennis club locker room.

"What is it, Marui?"

"The last game we played left me a little winded. Do you think you can create a training regime or something for me to help me with my stamina?"

"Certainly," Yanagi said as he finished buttoning the last of his shirt and grabbed his tennis bag. "Why don't you come with me to my house to discuss the matter?"

Marui nodded in agreement and followed Yanagi out of the club room. Eventually, the two made their way to the Data Master's house and into his room. Yanagi pulled out one of the many notebooks from his bedroom shelf, turning the page delicately.

"This is your training schedule as it stands so far. Let's see what we can do to it to improve your stamina."

"Right," Marui said with a nod, following that with the deafening pop of his bubblegum. Yanagi responded to this with a frown.

"First things first," he stated bluntly. "No more gum."

Marui's eyes widened. He looked at Yanagi as if he had just asked him to cut his ear off. To Marui, he might as well have.

"What?"

"And you have to cut down on the sweets as well," Yanagi added. Marui practically twitched at the thought.

"But that's impossible! I can't do that."

"You have to," Yanagi said sternly. "By chewing gum all the time, your body has grown to depend on the excessive amount of sugar. If there should come a time when you don't have enough of it, your energy will deplete quicker than usual."

"Then I'll just make sure to have enough of it, but I can't stop. That's just torture."

"It's for your own good, Marui. Chewing gum all the time is unhealthy."

"But—"

"Spit it out."

With a pout, Marui complied, spitting his gum into the nearby trashcan with expert precision.

"Now then," Yanagi continued, "if we adjust your eating habits and increase certain areas of your training, we might just…"

His words faded into obscurity as the sound of Marui rustling through his tennis bag distracted him. When Marui pulled out an entire pack of gum, Yanagi could only sigh with frustration, if such a gesture was within his character. As Marui was about to stuff his face with even more of the sugary substance, Yanagi gave him a disapproving look and held out his hand.

"Hand it over."

Knowing that arguing would simply be a waste of words, Marui succumbed to Yanagi's orders, doing as he was told. Yanagi did not stop, however, and remained sitting there with his hand extended.

"I know you have more, Marui."

Marui reached into his bag and placed another pack of gum carefully into Yanagi's hand, eyeing the object sadly.

"Keep going."

With that, Marui emptied out the entire front pocket of his tennis bag, resulting in a massive pile of gum heaped onto Yanagi's bed. He collected all of it into his arms and laid them down into Yanagi's lap.

"There. Happy?"

"Quite," Yanagi said rather stoically, taking the cornucopia of gum and dumping it unceremoniously into one of the desk drawers. He was about to resume the conversation on the matter of Marui's training when he was interrupted yet again by the other boy's antics.

"Can I please have my gum back?" Marui pleaded with the best sad face he could manage. However, Yanagi seemed unfazed.

"It hasn't even been a full minute yet, and you already want your gum back?"

Marui nodded vigorously.

"Sorry, but I can't. You asked me to help you so now I'm helping you."

The pout on Marui's lips grew, reducing his appearance to that of an eight-year-old.

"But it's just so annoying."

"Just stop thinking about it," Yanagi advised, his patience wearing thin.

"I can't."

"Then find a way to distract yourself."

Marui glanced around the room.

"There's nothing to do that with."

Yanagi let out another frustrated breath. He really has had enough. Exasperated, Yanagi lifted himself from his seat and walked over to Marui, pressing their lips together briefly before pulling apart and continuing their discussion as if nothing had happened. The action was all too quick that Marui could do nothing but stare at Yanagi with disbelief. After a couple of minutes, however, while Yanagi was in the middle of explaining Marui's new pre-game diet, he was interrupted a third time.

"Yanagi?"

"What is it, Marui?"

"It's still bothering me. Can I have another distraction?"


End file.
